


及影／葬列的愛花

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※普遍的大眾BE；人物可能有嚴重OOC，慎入。※旅人及川Ｘ花農影山（黑化）；靈感來自於六弦アリス：葬列の愛花。※舊文，寫於2017.08.06
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	及影／葬列的愛花

  
  
傍晚的天空猶如被帶著火焰恣意燃燒的鳳凰纏繞，放眼望去盡是一片艷麗的紅橘色。   
鄉間小道上充斥著熱鬧的氣氛，結束栽植工作的花農們在夕陽下拖著長長的影子踏上返家的路途。炎熱的夏日傍晚他們頭戴著斗笠，斗大的汗水自額間滑落，即使每個人的身上都充斥著惱人的汗味卻依舊談笑風生，沒有人去在意這點問題。  
  
「辛苦了。」  
「明天也一起加油吧。」  
「今天的晚餐要吃什麼呢？」  
「不管怎麼樣先來喝一杯吧！」  
  
喧鬧的聲音此起彼落，點綴了原本荒涼偏僻的小鎮。  
  
在這個小鎮上居住的人們不多，在歷經漫長的戰爭以及先天自然條件不足之下，原本豐饒的土地變得貧瘠，好幾度無法結出可以讓人填飽肚子的穀糧或是農作物，收成的稻穗不夠飽滿，可以說是每一次都是以歉收作為落幕。因此有不少人選擇離鄉背井，尋闢他處可以穩定生活的地方，但也有人選擇留在此地，想盡各種辦法在這塊不毛之地生存著。  
然而，現在的小鎮已經擺脫了過去貧瘠窮困的形象，到處都盛開著散發淡淡香氣的白色花朵：以純潔的白色玫瑰而聞名，這裡儼然成為了白色玫瑰的故鄉。如果要問鎮上的居民為什麼只栽種白色品種的玫瑰，他們也只能訕訕的笑著回答：「我們也不知道，這都是及川先生的主意呢。不過我覺得比起紅色，白色的玫瑰更讓人憐愛呢。」一名年長的女性居民如此說道。  
  
  
不毛之地，原本是無法栽種出任何農作物，更別提可以開出美麗又嬌貴的花朵。  
然而改變一切的是，那個偶然造訪小鎮的旅人，及川徹。  
  
  
他對於住在本地，名為影山飛雄的黑髮青年有了特殊的情感，從此在這個極盡荒涼的小鎮停留了下來。  
身為浪跡天涯又博學多聞的旅人及川，改變了青年與鎮上居民原本就不算太差但一直毫無作為的農耕技術，在各種嘗試下，他終於找到這片土地適合栽種的物品：白色的玫瑰。那是這個國家王室貴族特別鍾愛的花朵，雖然無法像稻米可以填飽肚子來得實際，但是卻可以藉由交易買賣換取他們所需的經濟作物。  
  
因此，戰後逐漸沒落的小鎮如今出現了蓬勃的生機。  
在這塊土地上生活的人們同心協力，日以繼夜的工作，一同為了美好的未來而努力奮鬥著──  
  
結束工作的人們三五成群的併著肩走著，走在最末端的兩條人影與前方的人群有著明顯的距離，但是沒有人出聲叫喚他們。  
  
身為小鎮居民所仰慕的英雄，及川徹一邊擦著從鬢髮旁滑落的汗水，一邊以輕鬆愉悅的聲音詢問在他身旁的黑髮青年。兩個人肩並著肩行走，維持著一樣的步伐向前走著。  
  
「今天晚上要吃什麼？」  
「豬肉咖哩。」  
  
黑髮青年想也不想的回答，原本注視著前方的目光突然轉向及川：「及川先生，為什麼你修剪後的花總是長得比我快？能不能教我剪枝的秘訣？」青年的表情看上去有些懊惱，有些不甘，但從那雙湛藍色眼瞳裡流露出來的卻是更多的期待與崇拜。  
「飛雄，說好工作結束就不提這些的啊。」此時的及川同樣望著他，對於老是執著於栽種技巧的影山露出一抹苦笑。身上的上衣一大片都是汗漬，膝蓋以下的褲子與鞋子都沾滿了爛泥，袖口還有被曬黑的印子……注意到這些的及川仗著身高優勢伸手揉了揉對方圓滾滾的腦袋，對於眼前過於認真的青年及川總是不自覺地感到心疼。  
「我只是有一點不服氣而已。」被稱做飛雄的青年嘟著嘴，他輕輕撥開及川在自己頭上作弄的手，皺著眉頭一五一十地說出自己的心聲。  
  
  
  
才不是「有一點」不服氣的程度吧？  
你可是一個下午都擺著那張在意糾結的臭臉啊。  
  
  
  
在小鎮停留了半個月的時間，每天與居民朝夕相處一同做著栽植玫瑰的工作，善於察言觀色的及川或多或少也瞭解了絕大部分人的個性，特別是他現在還與眼前的青年影山飛雄共住在同一個屋簷下，怎麼可能摸不清對方的脾氣？不過此時的及川顯然並不想和對方討論這個問題，他今天已經累得夠嗆的了，更何況這種專業性的技術不是一蹴可幾的。  
也許是過去從未有過這樣栽種作物成功的經驗，所以飛雄才會如此的求好心切吧──及川在心裡這麼想道，但他實在不願再讓青年勞累下去了。  
  
你已經努力過了頭了啊，飛雄。  
  
從他開始教導鎮上居民如何栽植白玫瑰開始，原本就十分努力的影山更是變本加厲的勤奮，察覺到異狀的及川開始放慢指導的進度，儘管有時影山會緊追在他身後不放詢問問題，及川都用敷衍的態度或巧妙的話語帶過。  
  
「現在不教，明天再告訴你。再說下去及川先生可是要生氣了。」  
「明天……真的嗎，及川先生？！」  
「當然是真的，所以趕快回家煮豬肉咖哩給我吃吧，及川先生就快餓死啦！」  
  
果然不出及川預料，影山在聽見滿意的答案後整個人散發著光彩，及川忍不住搖頭嘆息，自己到底是為什麼會喜歡上個性如此麻煩的傢伙的啊。  
  
身為一名居無定所四處流浪的旅人，及川徹在這個小鎮停留的時間顯然過久。起初他只是一時興起，在經過這塊鳥不生蛋的荒涼之地以後，對於還有人居住在此地而感到好奇。於是他進而走到小鎮裡頭與人群接觸，然後他就遇見了影山飛雄。  
這裡是個充滿衰敗腐朽味道的小鎮，放眼望去盡是白髮蒼蒼的老人，或是逐漸步入高齡的中老年人，亦或是身體有缺陷無法離開此地的人。從鎮上的建築物來看不管是房子還是公共設施一看就知道這裡還保持著相當原始的風貌，說是完全沒有經歷正規的發展也不為過。及川暗自感嘆這裡淺而易見的就是個只勉強能自給自足的小鎮，但或許不用多久的時間就會因人口流失或是老者逝世而被世人遺忘：這裡沒有新生命的誕生，甚至連一個年輕人也沒有──正當及川這麼想的時候，他看見了年輕的影山。  
  
初次見面的時候，影山飛雄和其他的農民一樣帶著大大的斗笠，看起來毫不起眼卻露出了一雙炯炯有神的眼眸。與其他人毫無生機的眼神相比，影山飛雄的存在顯得格外特別；除此之外，粗陋簡單的布衣無法掩蓋他身上與眾不同的冷冽氣質，被太陽曬得微黑的健康膚色，因勞力工作而鍛鍊出來的結實身體……最重要的是，在鎮上所有人都對於他這個外來人投以好奇或是打量的目光時，只有影山不為所動的繼續忙碌著自己的農耕，他小心翼翼的抓取手上的秧苗，一臉專注的測量好插植的距離後在田間背著風，從風尾往風頭方向倒退著做出反覆插植的動作。猶如機械一般精密，準確且完美的將秧苗落在秧田中。  
  
影山勤奮且認真的模樣全被及川看在眼裡，他的一切都讓及川察覺到影山飛雄的與眾不同。  
  
  
是怎麼樣的一個人，才能身處荒涼而依舊懷有希望的眼神？  
是怎麼樣的一個人，能夠如此渾然忘我的專注在一件事上？  
  
  
及川在那個瞬間被影山飛雄的靈魂深深吸引。  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
影山飛雄，男性，是極為少數留在小鎮上的年輕人之一。  
  
他的父親早逝，自影山懂事以來便只與母親兩人同住。然而就在去年他的母親去世了，只留下了一間老舊的住宅與一塊田地給他，剛滿二十歲的影山飛雄便開始一個人獨自生活。  
生性涼薄的影山飛雄一直是母親的煩惱，總是與他人保持不咸不淡的距離，說不上親近也說不上生疏；影山的母親對於兒子的人際關係顯然非常擔憂，她在臨終特別囑咐一向習慣獨來獨往的他要多與鎮上的居民親近，當時的影山皺著眉思考許久，最後還是硬著頭皮點頭說好。  
在那之後影山和鎮上的人一起耕田工作，雖然個性冷漠，對農務之事也一竅不通，但做起事來卻相當認真，光是這一點就獲得了不少人的讚賞。於是一向孤獨慣了的影山順利地融入人群，完成了母親的遺願，並且從他人身上學到了許多各式各樣的技能。但令人遺憾的是，五年的時光過去了，影山的朋友依舊少得可憐，更別提是否有心儀或是交往中的對象。  
  
然而就在這個時期，小鎮迎來了巨大的震盪，年輕一輩的人厭倦了農耕的勞碌生活，他們對於遠方的城鎮傳說產生了嚮往，紛紛放下了長久以來握在手上的犁耙，他們打包行李，帶著家當搭上了通往未知的列車離開小鎮。  
影山看著鎮上為數不多的年輕人一個個離開，每個人在臨走之前總是用著嫌棄的表情說著對小鎮的失望抑或是憤怒，嘴裡嚷嚷著要到外面的世界尋找理想，投奔到自由的國度去。  
起初影山並不以為然，他依舊過著他務實的農耕生活。直到有一天，他唯一的兩個朋友：金田一勇太郎與國見英身上各背著大大的行囊到了田邊找他。  
  
「影山，你要不要和我們一起離開這裡？」  
「為什麼要離開？」  
「你問為什麼？你是笨蛋嗎！難道你打算一輩子都在這裡過活嗎？這裡雖然可以自給自足，但每一天都是一成不變的生活，你覺得這樣有趣嗎？想想外面的世界吧！」  
「外面的……世界？」  
「是啊，在那裡一定可以找到自己想做的事，而且非常自由。」  
「我和金田一等等就要離開了，你走不走？」  
  
面對他們兩個人的提議，影山只是望著他們楞在原地沒有說話。三個人沉默良久，最後影山搖了搖頭，目送著金田一與國見兩人失望憤怒的背影離開。  
  
  
  
  
什麼是理想？什麼是自由？  
這些東西，是必須離開這裡才能擁有的嗎？  
這些東西，從來沒有人告訴他。  
  
影山望著那兩人越變越小的背影陷入了沉思，但最終他仍沒想個明白。  
  
  
  
縱使土地貧瘠，資源也不夠豐富，但是提到自給自足的話，影山認為這點還是做得到的。在母親過世以後，他一如往常的在田裡工作，有時也會到森林砍柴，去溪邊捉魚，累了就躺在小山丘上的草皮上看著天空什麼都不想。  
  
影山想，就這麼踏實的生活著也沒什麼不好。  
那些人說的理想與自由離他太過遙遠，他無從想像，也不知道自己想要追求的是什麼。  
他只是，比任何人都還要認真踏實地過著每一天。  
  
日復一日。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
「及川先生，白玫瑰的花語是什麼？」  
「這個嘛……白玫瑰的花語是， 『純潔天真』哦。」  
「純潔……天真？」  
「啊，這麼說起來和飛雄非常相像呢。」  
  


那一天，那個人瞇著漂亮的茶色眼睛，嘴角漾起恰到好處的笑容望著自己這麼說著。  
  
  
  
初次見面的時候影山馬上就明白了，及川徹是個非常受歡迎的人。  
不單是因為他是少見的外地人，或許還因為他俊美的外表，或是給人如沐春風的親切感，以及一語道出鎮上發展的窘境的緣故，打從他第一天進到小鎮就受到許多老弱婦孺的歡迎。雖然這與影山毫無關係，但他還是忍不住多注意了及川幾眼──畢竟不擅長與他人交流的他下意識的渴望自己能成為像及川徹這樣的人。  
以至於後來及川想要留在小鎮卻苦無沒有落腳的地方時，影山幾乎是毫不猶豫地接受鎮長的建議：「讓年輕人住在一塊怎麼樣？共同的話題應該會比較多吧。影山你認為呢？」  
  
於是當天及川順理成章的住進影山的家。  
而後他們逐漸被對方與自己迥異的個性深深相互吸引。  
  
  
這大概就是所謂的命運吧。  
  
  
結束了一天工作，正煮著約定好的豬肉咖哩的影山忽然回想起他與及川的相識經過，他不由得朝著在身旁埋首笨拙幫忙的及川勾起了一個淡淡微笑。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
不知不覺中，及川與影山同住了三個月。  
三個月說長不長，說短不短，卻足以讓人改變習慣，或是適應陌生。  
特別是他們每晚總是同床共枕──這要歸咎於影山家只有兩個房間，而他又不願讓任何人破壞已故的母親的房間。於是兩個身材高挑的成年男性才會睡在同一間房裡，兩人從最初的尷尬陌生演變成親密熟稔──至少及川是這麼認為的。  
  
影山正在一大片的白色玫瑰花海裡來回穿梭，他一邊修剪著花朵多餘的枝葉，一邊聽著及川在旁邊指導──那是非常奇特的感覺，影山的心思完全不在對方說的話上，而是這段時間以來他和及川徹朝夕相處的畫面。  
  
認真盡責傳授種植玫瑰知識的及川──特別可靠，會讓人對他產生崇拜與仰慕之情。  
死皮賴臉求著自己煮飯做菜的及川──特別幼稚淘氣，會讓人不忍心開口拒絕。  
偶爾露出寂寞眼神望向遠方的及川──特別讓人心疼，會不由自主地想要安慰他。  
  
  
  
「及川先生，玫瑰花的葉瓣出現了紅斑點該怎麼辦？」  
「及川先生，什麼時候修枝比較適合呢？」  
「及川先生，你又躲在樹下偷懶了。」  
「及川先生，那個是砂糖不是鹽巴！」  
「及川先生，該起床了！」  
「及川先生，換下來的衣服請你好好放到籃子裡啊！」  
  
  
  
是從什麼時候開始，自己開口說話的句子裡都有著「及川先生」呢？  
影山一時怔然，回過神才赫然發現及川俊美的面容近在咫尺。  
  
  
  
「啊！」嚇了一跳的影山發出低聲的驚呼。  
「啊什麼啊呀？剛剛我說的話你有好好聽進去嗎，小飛雄？」及川皺著眉，他用著刻意裝出來的嫌棄語調，一臉狐疑地望著他。  
「抱歉，及川先生能不能再說一次？」影山自知理虧，及川有時也會像現在認真的指導他，他通常都會迅速地進入狀態仔細聆聽，不過這一次他卻意外的心不在焉，影山收起腦海裡那些奇怪的想法，態度誠懇向及川再次請求。  
「你這是怎麼了？這可不像平常的你。」沒有得到平常的吐槽，這下及川反而覺得有些奇怪。  
「平常……平常的我？及川先生眼裡的『平常的我』是怎麼樣子的？」被及川的話挑起興致的影山忍不住投以好奇的眼光追問。  
「你是好奇寶寶嗎？平時的小飛雄就是……」大概是沒想到影山會繼續問下去，及川看著他一臉期待也不好意思拒絕，只得皺眉試圖回想。  
  
  
  
明明不擅長和他人交往，卻總是一副笨拙又努力的的模樣與人攀談。  
不太會說溫柔安慰的話語，卻會用行動默默表示自己對他人的關心。  
看起來對任何事情毫無興趣，一旦沉浸其中就比任何人都還要投入。  
外表冷漠嚴肅，但實際相處後才會發現包覆在冷淡底下的可愛純真。  
  
  
  
如果說最初相遇時的第一眼一見鍾情是某種命運使然的話，如今及川徹對影山飛雄的感情已全然不是「命運」兩個字可以解釋這般簡單。  
  
和最初的在意喜歡不同，現在我是真的喜歡上飛雄了啊……  
及川後知後覺的想道。  
  
  
遲遲等不到答案的影山催促道：「就是什麼啊，及川先生？」  
意識到自己心意的及川看了滿懷期待的影山一眼，他紅著臉別過頭：「啊啊……不想說了！平常的小飛雄就是個大笨蛋！」  
沒得到答案又被說成笨蛋的影山心生不滿：「我哪裡笨了！」  
  
兩人的對話逐漸轉向毫無意義的鬥嘴，但是他們依舊樂在其中，幼稚的不想向對方先低頭認輸。而旁人看見了也只是掩嘴輕笑，似乎已經對這樣的情景見怪不怪了。  
  
「那兩個人總是那麼開心呢。」  
「是啊，從沒見過影山那麼開心的笑容。」  
「年紀相仿的朋友影響還真是大啊。」  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
自從及川在小鎮留了下來以後，影山天真的以為這樣幸福快樂的日子可以一直維持下去。   
  
他找到了自己喜歡的興趣 → 種植花朵  
他和小鎮上的居民們關係變得更加融洽 → 歸屬感  
他的生活在一成不變與未知變數中取得了完美的平衡 → 快樂／動力  
  
這都是因為及川徹的緣故，影山自己非常清楚這一點。  
越是相處他就越是想親近對方，想看見對方的笑容，想聽見對方的稱讚，想要對方一直待在自己的身邊。等到影山意識過來的時候，他已經愛上及川徹這個人而無可自拔──然而他卻忘了及川身為旅人的事實。  
  
直到別離之日突然造訪之際。  
  
  
「飛雄，後天我就要離開這裡了。」  
「啊……？」  
  
夏季的某個午後，所有的花農都在各自的玫瑰田裡進行修剪枝葉的工作，在聽見及川用著若無其事的口吻說出「離開」兩個字的瞬間，影山不由得停下剪枝的動作，他修長的手指被銳利的刀刃擦過，一顆鮮紅的血珠從皮膚表層竄出，然而令影山感到疼痛的卻是左胸口不斷跳動的心臟。  
及川看著他毫無血色的臉龐關心道：「怎麼了，這麼驚恐的表情？」  
震驚得臉色發白的影山楞了楞，半晌才從喉嚨擠出一絲乾澀的聲音：「為什麼……這麼突然？」他悄然將手指彎曲成拳，既像是不願讓及川發現受傷的事實，也像是在壓抑自己內心震驚的情緒。  
被反問的及川露出為難的表情，他敏銳地察覺到影山不捨的情緒，停頓了一會才想好措辭：「不……打從一開始就說好的，我會待到指導你們學會栽植技術的時候。飛雄你現在已經非常厲害了，我想今後應該沒有什麼困難可以難倒你的。」及川勾起一個肯定的笑容，他輕拍了拍影山的肩膀，對他相當有信心。  
影山卻猛然搖頭：「我的技術還完全不行啊！還需要及川先生的指點！」  
及川試著說服他：「但是你現在已經能獨當一面指導其他人了呢，這不是很厲害嗎？」  
  
然而影山只是雙手緊緊握著拳，沒有說話。  
  
「飛雄，你這是捨不得我走嗎？」  
「才、才沒有……」  
  
說著話的及川露出莫可奈何的微笑，回應他的是影山泫然欲泣的倔強表情。  
  
「我會找時間回來看飛雄你的，誰讓我這麼喜歡你呢。」  
  
及川望著他，口裡逸出一聲寵溺的嘆息。他不待影山回覆，逕自攬過對方的身體，影山的臉埋在他溫暖的胸膛中，脊背被人輕輕安撫的感覺很好，然而此時的影山根本無暇去細細品嘗及川的溫柔，他滿腦子都是方才及川的道別宣言。事出突然，影山一時無法接受這個事實──他還想多和及川在一起。  
  
影山悶悶的聲音從及川的胸口傳出：「及川先生不是喜歡我嗎？」  
聞言，輕撫著影山後背的的及川怔然：「你、你居然知道嗎……」  
  
及川自認為他在眾人的面前掩飾得很好，只有在兩人相處時或是在影山家中才會將喜歡對方的情感體現出來；不過及川一直都清楚影山是個遲鈍的人，他從未想過對方能像此時此刻準確地說出自己對他抱持著好感。  
  
影山抬頭望著他，眼裡盛滿了流光：「因為我一直看著你。我也喜歡及川先生。」  
突然被心上人告白，及川顯得一臉驚愕：「是、是這樣嗎……？」  
影山更進一步請求：「所以，能不能就當作是為了我，繼續留在這裡呢？」  
  
影山用盡了所有的勇氣才擠出這句挽留及川的話。除了母親，他從來沒有向任何人低頭屈服，甚至是撒嬌示弱。在他人的眼裡，影山就是個中規中矩，努力踏實又堅強的青年，絕對不可能說出這樣的話語。  
影山雖然遲鈍，但不代表他沒有感覺：只有及川了解真正的他，願意教導他，包容他，喜歡他──這些他知道的，全部都知道。  
然而及川沒有立刻回答，他只是沉默地望著影山，兩人四目相接。及川發現從很久以前自己最喜歡影山的就是那雙澄澈的眼眸，但如今卻染上了一絲悲傷的色彩。他很想答應對方的請求，卻又不願意說出違背良心的謊言。  
沉默在兩人之間橫豎許久，沉默到影山以為及川對他無話可說的時候，及川終於開口：「飛雄……我確實是喜歡你，聽見你說喜歡我我也很開心。但我是個旅人，我沒有辦法一直在同一個地方生活著，停留在這裡的時間早已超過我的預期……希望飛雄你能夠理解並體諒我的生存方式。」  
  
對及川來說，喜歡一個人並兩情相悅並不是生命的全部。

他有屬於他自己喜歡的生活方式，儘管他可以為喜歡的人做出改變或退讓，但絕非是全盤犧牲，他必須與對方一同找到可以兩全其美的方法，能保有一部份的自己，但也能和另一半彼此溝通融合。  
及川清楚現在他和影山正面臨如此艱難的課題，他不能被一時的感性左右，否則最後被傷的最深的人肯定不是自己而是影山。正因為如此，及川才更必須保持理性提出婉拒，即使他的內心深處同樣和被拒絕的影山有著深深的痛楚與依戀。  
及川知道無法答應影山的請求，因為他知道那樣做無疑是折斷自己的翅膀。作為及川徹這個人，他渴望的是絕對的自由，追求的是無拘無束的生活，為此他已經在這塊大陸上流浪多年，想看見這世界上更多的可能性──如同他在這個荒涼的小鎮遇見了影山飛雄一樣。  
然而影山只是固執的望著他，明明看上去眼淚隨時都會掉出來的樣子卻不願意就此打退堂鼓。及川欲言又止，最後折衷提出了不算完美的建議。  
  
及川小心翼翼道：「如果飛雄你願意的話，和我一起離開這裡怎麼樣？」  
影山睜大著眼睛，一臉不可置信：「離開……這裡？」  
  
「離開這裡」這句話對影山來說並不陌生，很久以前也有不少人和他說過。

鎮上的長輩是如此，離開的金田一與國見也是。  
如今就連他最喜歡的及川先生也……  
  
過去他困惑許久的問題如今再一次被人提起，但影山依舊沒有明白「離開這裡」的意義究竟為何，在那之後又會有怎麼樣的改變。  
  
如果是和及川先生一起離開的話……  
影山在腦海裡編織著幻想，他試圖想像自己與及川浪跡天涯的畫面──  
  
「這當然只是我的提議啦，飛雄你不需要勉強自己的。」說著話的及川再度將影山拉回現實，他露出一貫的溫柔微笑，試著打動對方：「飛雄還沒有離開過這個小鎮吧？要不要試著和我一起到外面的世界看看呢？你一定會喜歡上旅行的。」  
及川並不想利用小鎮裡的日漸衰敗的事實來說服影山離開，畢竟這塊貧瘠的土地仍是影山的故鄉，如果否定了小鎮就像是否定從過去成長到現在的影山飛雄的人生──他們這些外地人對小鎮的看法本身就與愛著這塊土地的居民南轅北轍。  
影山隨著及川的提議陷入沉思，而後抬頭好奇問道：「那我們還會一起種植白玫瑰嗎？」他想，也許自己可以試著做出部分的妥協，但有一些事物他想繼續堅持下去，例如他生平第一次找到自己想要做的事情，既是喜歡的人教會他的，也是他目前最喜歡做的事。  
像是要迴避影山期待的視線，一臉歉疚的及川垂下眼：「大概，不會再有這個機會了吧……但我會一直在你身邊哦，飛雄。」  
  
聽聞前半段的句子時影山先是微微一楞，直到他再度聽見及川的陪伴宣言以後，他那堅定無比的信念才在一瞬間產生動搖。  
  
卻只有那麼短短一瞬。  
  
對現今的影山來說，他好不容易找到他的夢想，也找到了喜歡的人，但無論哪一個他都不想放棄，他的體內似乎流著一種倔強、不容妥協的血液。影山有種預感即使他跟著及川遠走高飛，但那仍不是他想要過的生活，就好像喪失了某種重要的東西，他覺得那樣就不再是他自己了。  


  
兩人對話最終以影山拒絕了及川的提議作為收場。  


  
然而「必須阻止及川先生離開這裡」的想法卻迅速在影山的腦海裡擴散開來，久久不能消散。  
他再度握緊雙拳，鮮紅的血珠沿著手指蜿蜒而下，最終滴落在泥地上的凋零玫瑰上。   
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
那一天，影山一直在想著及川正打算離去的事實。  
他看見及川帶著平常如沐春風的微笑一一向小鎮的人們道別，然而看在影山眼裡卻是心如刀割，憤怒與悲傷混雜在一起，影山非常厭惡那樣的感覺。  
  
為什麼呢，為什麼及川先生你可以這麼輕鬆地和大家說再見呢？  
難道你對這裡都沒有半點牽掛嗎？  
難道你已經不喜歡我了，所以才要離開這裡？

我到底該怎麼做才能留住你？  
  
直到傍晚，和及川一起返回家中的影山還是沒能想到挽留對方的方法。  
  
  
  
  


  
夜深了。  
  
剛洗完澡的及川回到他與影山共睡的房間，他點亮了床頭的油燈，而後一臉滿足的仰躺在床鋪上。明天就是他在這個小鎮的最後一天，他婉拒了居民想替他舉行盛大歡送會的好意，但也熱情的向所有人一一道別，眾人雖然不捨但依舊掛著感激的笑容，真摯地向及川說聲再見，除了影山飛雄以外。  
  
這也是及川徹特別頭疼的原因。  
  
上午在花田的對話兩人最後不歡而散，達不到共識的他們宣告這場愛戀即將劃下句點。白天他們可以用工作忙碌作為理由避不見面，然而一到夜晚他們兩人獨處的時候，及川就有說不出的尷尬與愧疚。他無法做出承諾，也無法對影山的難過視而不見，他忽然有些後悔自己為什麼沒有在告別以後就馬上離開，而是還要在這樣的狀態下獨自面對影山。  
寢室的門緩緩被推開，及川緊張的拉上被子，他側著身，故意背對著來人，以為這樣就能裝作什麼事都不曾發生。然而事與願違，他聽見身後傳來一陣細微的腳步聲逐漸靠近自己，而後傳來一陣以往作息未曾出現的窸窣聲。及川忍不住閉上眼假裝熟睡，現在的他還不知道該怎麼面對影山。  
身旁的影山悄然無聲地掀開被子，及川可以感受到背後有一股微涼的空氣竄入，他不自覺的繃緊身體，顯然有些驚慌失措。就在及川因身後之人沒有半點動靜而鬆懈警戒的時候，影山突然把被子扯開，將他的身子翻了過來並坐在他的胯骨上。嚇了一跳的及川猛然張開眼，映入眼簾的卻是全身赤裸，眼神閃爍著狂熱光芒的影山。  
  
幾乎是本能的，及川在瞬間有了不祥的預感。

隨後影山像是要驗證他的直覺一樣，他俯下身子，輕輕的在及川的額間落下一吻，而後是眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇──及川全身上下都泛起一股寒意，明明被喜歡的人這麼對待應該是一件愉悅的事情，但此時此刻的他卻露出惶恐不安的表情。  
  
及川伸手將他推開：「飛雄，你這是做什麼？！快點下來！」  
被推開的影山一臉冷靜：「不要。除非及川先生你答應我要留下來。」  
  
兩人周遭瀰漫著山雨欲來的氣氛。  
  
「你在想什麼啊，就算你這麼做我也……」  
「你也不會留下來的對嗎，及川先生。」  
  
及川試著冷靜下來與眼前的影山好好溝通，可是話才剛說到一半就被對方打斷。他望著影山一臉悲傷說出他內心的想法，拒絕的話語哽在喉嚨，發不出聲音。影山見他沒有動作而後舉起右手輕輕拂過及川的臉龐，溫柔的碰觸帶著一絲悲愴的味道，及川咽下了原本會傷害對方的字句，他百感交集的逸出一聲嘆息，他已經不知道自己到底該拿影山怎麼辦。  
  
  
及川輕握住對方游移在自己臉上的手指，語氣間盡是無奈：「我說你啊……」  
影山用著癡迷且瘋狂的目光回望著他：「我什麼都沒有，只能用我的身體留住你。」  
  
影山一字一句說的真切且無半點轉圜的餘地，接著他又低下頭吻了一遍及川柔軟的唇，而後目光毫不避諱的直視著他──無論如何，只要能留下及川的方法他都會做，不計代價，不擇手段。  
  
他的世界已經不能沒有及川徹這個人，及川徹就是他的所有。  
然而可悲的是，自己只是及川徹的世界裡的其中一環，而不是及川徹的全部。  
  
思考了一整天的影山終於發現自己並不是放不下從小長大的小鎮，而是害怕一旦跨出這裡和及川到更寬廣的世界以後，自己是否仍對及川具有莫大的吸引力──直到現在他還是不清楚及川究竟喜歡他哪一點，但無庸置疑的，及川是個不管到了哪裡都會受歡迎的人。  
  
一定會有很多人喜歡及川先生的吧。  
如果及川先生遇見比自己漂亮，比自己溫柔，比自己可愛，比自己更合得來的女孩子的話……  
大概就會把自己丟棄了吧。  
  
愛，憎恨，嫉妒的情感錯綜交織，幾乎淹沒影山的理智。  
  
  
「你能留下來嗎？」  
  
影山說話的聲音帶著顫抖，隱約透露著哭腔，那雙眼睛裡只剩下一片灰暗。  
及川沉默了半晌後便將一臉泫然欲泣的影山擁入懷中，青年未著半縷的柔韌身軀緊貼著及川。影山在對方的懷抱裡貪婪地吸取及川身上散發的香氣，他輕輕吻上及川白皙的脖頸，炙熱的身體磨蹭著及川，微開的唇吐露著滿足的嘆息；然而及川依舊保持沉默，甚至沒有推開影山。他只是望著窗外的繁星點點，內心一陣茫然。  
  
他想，為什麼會變成這個樣子呢？  
  
在今天晚上以前，他完全沒有察覺到飛雄的心意……  
不對，一切都是有跡可循的。  
  
及川仔細回想，這才想起影山這陣子以來經常對自己露出淡淡的笑容，也不再對自己的任性幼稚生氣，包容自己的次數漸漸多了起來，望著自己的眼神不再只有仰慕欽佩，而是有一股他無法看清的情感──準確地說，及川認為那就是喜歡一個人的表現，但他實在無法掌握對方的想法：「如果誤會了怎麼辦？」最後及川抱持著這樣的鴕鳥心態否定了它。  
  
原來他們是兩情相悅的嗎？  
原來飛雄對自己的感情並不是出自於雛鳥心態嗎？  
想到這裡的及川垂下眼，儘管影山赤裸的身軀相當暖和，但他此時此刻只覺得全身冰冷。  
  
他喜歡影山的純粹堅毅，那正是當初他對影山一見鍾情的原因。然而他們的價值觀與生活方式有著明顯的差異，他既無法配合影山，影山也無法遷就於他。他們終究會因為無法磨合而讓彼此的情感走向毀滅。  
可是明明知道這是錯誤的，明明知道該拒絕對方，但一看見影山那雙哀戚絕望的眼瞳，及川便如骨鯁在喉，既無法說出殘酷的事實也無法出聲安慰。  
他心痛麻木的閉上眼，默許影山任由緩緩褪去自己身上衣物的舉動，不久後兩具溫熱的身體緊密的交纏在一起。  
及川以為只要不去看影山的臉就能躲避這荒謬的一切，但隨著時間流逝，不得要領的影山以生澀的手法撫摸著及川的身體，而後他咬著牙，強忍著後穴被手指進入的不適感進行自我擴張，直到那裡充分濕潤他才緩緩吞下及川的巨大並開始擺動腰肢主動迎合。  
  
痛並快樂著。  
  
影山發出了一聲喟嘆，那是他的初夜，身體與心靈都獲得極大的滿足。

「這個人終於是我的了」，影山忍不住勾起一抹微笑如此想道。  
  
然而影山痛苦且愉悅的呻吟聽在及川的耳裡卻是無法忽視的夢魘，他如同身陷在情慾的泥淖無法逃離，只能任由自己沉淪在名為愧疚與愛慾相交而成的漩渦裡越陷越深。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
後來，及川又多停留在小鎮將近一個月的時間。  
  
在兩人發生過關係以後，影山可以說是不分晝夜，變本加厲的黏著及川，儘管並不是分分秒秒都在一起，但影山給予的愛對及川來說顯然是一種沉重的負擔。他曾經認為努力不懈是影山飛雄這個人的所有特質裡最可愛的優點，如今卻是令及川恐懼不已的一點。  
他拒絕了影山無數次，但影山就像是走火入魔一般，倔強地不肯妥協。每當及川提到離開的話題時，影山總是會露出哀戚的表情。  
  
  
今晚也同樣在老舊的屋裡重複一樣的爭執──  
  
  
但是已經不能一錯再錯了。  
及川望著影山那雙逐漸迷失自我的湛藍眼瞳，內心深處泛起了一片痛楚。  
  
他深知這場愛戀沒有誰對誰錯，但他們各有各自無法妥協的地方。再這樣下去，他們只會不斷重複無意義的爭執，讓彼此身陷在痛苦之中，並將原本對彼此的愛意轉化為憎恨與折磨。就像他在那個荒唐的夜晚放縱了影山任他允取允求，最終導致他們的關係惡化至此，再也回不到當初純淨無瑕的感情。  
  
啊，如果當初不曾和你相遇的話就好了。  
啊，如果當初不曾喜歡上你的話就好了。  
  
即使沒有了我，你也能在這一塊荒涼的土地上認真且充實的活著吧？  
而絕非是像現在這樣──兩個人逐漸走向毀滅。  
  
  
  
  
  
「飛雄，這一次我真的要走了。」  
「我累了，我已經不喜歡你了。」  


  
那一個下著雨的夜晚，及川以前所未見的冷漠說出殘酷的話語，影山只是睜大了眼睛，臉色一片慘白。他欲言又止，淺色的唇幾度開闔卻發不出聲音，滿腦子想的都是及川那句「我已經不喜歡你了」，心臟猶如被銳利的刀刃狠狠劃開，影山微微搖晃著身子，及川忍住想要上前扶住對方的心情，他知道自己不能再給影山任何一絲希望，否則他們兩個人永遠都沒辦法跨越這道障礙邁步向前。  
  
「已經，不喜歡我了嗎？」  
「……嗯，不喜歡了。」  
  
影山艱澀的開口，及川從他的說話的語氣聽不出任何情緒，然而不管影山的心情如何，他都必須就此斬斷兩人的複雜的關係，這是為了自己，也是為了影山。及川漠然的點頭回應，在說出否定的情感時他竟產生一種如釋重負的感覺──他已經無法分辨自己是否喜歡影山了。  
  
我還愛著他嗎？  
應該是愛著的，卻又好像是曾經愛過。  
但是如果不愛的話，現在就不會覺得這麼難受了吧。  
  
影山不發一語地望著他，過了一會兒影山從正面抱住了及川，及川又是疑惑又是擔心，卻看不見對方的表情。正當他打算出聲詢問之際，影山驀然開口。  
  
「我知道了。」影山簡潔的回答。  
「飛……雄？」見狀的及川怔然。  
  
沒有聽見想像中的爭執或是哀求，及川對於突然想開了的影山感到不可思議，然而影山沒有給他任何往下追問的機會，他繼續說道：「及川先生打算什麼時候離開？」影山用著不帶任何情感的口吻問道，他在及川看不見的視線垂下眼，濃密細長的睫毛在他的臉上覆蓋了一層陰影。  
及川想，要離開的話當然是越快越好。他絕對不能再給影山機會再犯下之前的大錯：「這個……大概就明天吧。」  
聞言的影山陡然加重了環抱住及川的力道，他停頓了數秒才開口：「那明天能不能再教我一次栽種玫瑰的方法？」  
雖然及川不曉得影山如今可以好好放下這段感情的原因，但他確實忍不住鬆了一口氣，安心的同時也有著不捨。他雙手攀上影山的脊背，在他耳邊輕聲應許：「可以哦。如果這是你希望的話……」  
  
  
那是他最後能給予影山，名為愛的禮物。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
及川再度睜開眼睛時便發現影山不在房間的事實。

屋外傳來淅瀝嘩啦的雨聲，及川下了床，他掀開窗簾，天空一片灰濛，是一個下著傾盆大雨的早晨。隨後他在屋裡走動卻依舊沒有看見影山的人影，直到他瞥見桌上留著一個巴掌大的乾麵包與一張字跡不太美麗的紙條。  
  
我先到花田等你了──影山。  
  
及川忍不住嘆了一口氣，他再度將視線轉向窗外，現在可是下著大雨啊！要說指導或是離開什麼的，日期往後延就可以了，為什麼要這麼堅持呢？及川沒有思考太久，他簡單洗漱了一會，迅速吃完影山留給他的早餐以後便背著工具隨意披上一件斗篷匆匆出門。  
潮濕的空氣中傳來令人反感的霉味，雨勢逐漸加大，今天顯然不是個外出的好日子，鎮上的田間小路完全看不到半個人影。這場暴雨下得又大又急，穿在身上的斗篷根本不能完善的發揮遮風避雨作用。及川在雨中奔跑著，一點也不在乎自己腳下的鞋早已沾滿泥濘，原本梳理好的髮型也早已被雨水打濕亂成一團，他一心一意擔心著影山的安危。  
  
飛雄到底在想些什麼啊！都這種天氣了還要到花田裡──  
這可是會感冒的啊，那個臭小鬼！  
  
不斷喘著氣的及川好不容易趕到花田時便看見影山在滂沱大雨態度從容的進行鬆土的動作。他又急又怒的跑了過去，伸手奪過影山手上拿著的長柄鈍器。  
  
「都這個時候了你還在做什麼啊飛雄！」  
「你來了，及川先生。」  
「雨這麼大，先跟我回去吧。」  
  
及川一把握住影山的手，他罕見的怒顏讓吃驚的影山一時沒有掙脫他的手。直到影山的意識回籠，他甩開了及川的手，再度變回了那個異常執著的影山飛雄。  
  
影山一臉堅決：「回去？回到沒有及川先生的家嗎？我不要。」  
及川的火氣隨著影山的態度竄升，加大的雨勢蓋過了他的聲音，及川忍不住加大了音量：「你真是不可理喻！今天雨這麼大，我明天再走總行了吧？」  
像是要宣洩無法留住及川的悔恨，影山也不遑多讓的吼了回去：「那麼明天，後天，大後天呢？」  
聞言的及川停頓了一會，他讓自己冷靜下來，不隨著對方的情緒隨之起舞，而後理性將彼此的感情做出了結論並說了出來：「飛雄，你早就知道的，我們雖然互相喜歡，卻無法在一起生活，不是嗎？」  
  
明明昨天已經約定好的，及川也以為影山已經能夠放下那些釐不清的情感，但沒想到過了一夜又回到原點。冰冷的雨水不斷打在他們兩人身上，及川望著他，表情盡是痛苦。  
  
「不，我不知道。」影山搖了搖頭，他突然開口：「及川先生，你還記得白玫瑰的花語是什麼嗎？」  
「白玫瑰的花語？為什麼現在提起這個？」及川皺著眉，完全跟不上對方的思緒。  
  
只見影山朝著他露出了比哭泣還要難看的笑容：「我記得那時候你說，白玫瑰的花語是 『純潔天真』，和我非常相像。」聽見這番話的及川別過頭，他不想看見影山此時毫無防備，脆弱像是不堪一擊的表情。  
  
「啊，確實沒錯……」及川垂著眼低聲回答。  
「即使我現在變得這麼不堪你也這麼認為嗎？」影山自嘲般的說著。  
「飛雄，永遠別這麼說你自己。」及川的心被他尖銳的話語刺痛了一下，他本能的出聲糾正了他。  
「你真是個溫柔的人呢，及川先生。」雨水劃過影山的眼角，看起來就像是露出哭泣的表情一般。  
  
滂沱大雨中，幾乎全身溼透了的影山緊緊抱住站在他面前的及川。  


  
「今天就在這裡道別吧。」  
「我愛你，及川先生。」  
  
  
那是他們兩人的最後對話。  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
天色漸漸黑了。  
然而大雨依舊持續著，從早晨下到傍晚。  
  
玫瑰田裡只剩下影山獨自一人固執的在挖掘泥土，他照著及川曾經教導他的知識，將不同特質的土壤混合成介質後再加入河砂將其填埋，那是能培育出純潔玫瑰的土壤。  
影山機械般地重複同樣的動作，與及川的最後道別似乎一點也沒有影響他的心情，大雨如瀑布般鋪天蓋地地傾瀉而下，斗大的雨水打在他的身上也不覺得疼痛，影山全神貫注的挖著土，一次又一次。  
  
就像什麼事都沒發生過一樣。  
沒有了及川徹，影山飛雄的世界依舊正常運轉。  
  
只有無情的暴雨不斷沖刷著不屬於白色玫瑰上的淒美色彩。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  


在夜晚以前，下了終日的暴雨總算停了。  
剛打開家門的影山朝著空無一人的屋內低聲喊了一句「我回來了」，理所當然的沒有任何人回應他。他小心翼翼的將濕透了的背包打開放在桌上，而後走到房間換了一套乾淨的衣物，開始準備今晚的餐點。他熟練的將食材切成塊，然後全部丟到鍋裡混著椰漿和其他的香辛料烹煮，一段時間後便傳來陣陣香氣，是咖哩的味道。  
影山端著熱騰騰的咖哩放到桌上，隨後他拉開椅子坐了下來。  
  
「及川先生，咖哩已經做好了喔。」  
「從現在開始，我們兩個就能一直在一起了。」  
  
影山難得露出真切的笑容，他用著溫柔的口吻自言自語著，但是屋子裡除了他以外並沒有及川的人影。  
  
只有桌上被濕透了的背包一角，露出了及川完整美好的頭顱。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
